The revenge of the fallen
by Trundle79
Summary: Um read it and youll find out :D


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to Dynasty Warriors only the rights to this storyline and the character Bai Angnuan

The golden sun gleamed over the thatched cottages of a small Chinese village. The village was nestled on the corner of a great lake where a young boy laid gazing up at the clouds.

He had jet black shoulder length hair. It was unnaturally straight and in a unique style the back was short unlike the front where a long fringe that completely covered one eye. His eyes were greener then the grass that nestled next to his head, they held an mystical aura.

The clouds moved against the aura sky misleading the eye as they generated shapes of different animals travelling across the sky.

The boy saw a horse in the clouds and imagined himself riding one into battle. A wide smile crept over the face of the boy. He had always dreamt of becoming a warrior like his father before him.

"Bai Angnuan!" A woman called out. The boy shifted his eyes away from the clouds and looked across the lake to where his mother was. He wrenched himself up off the ground and looked down at the floor as he walked towards his mother. He walked with his arms crossed deep in thought about his dream.

"You always have your head up in the clouds Bai" Bai jumped back into reality as he realised he had got to where his mother stood much faster then he anticipated. He looked at his mother she was a worn middle aged woman who's facial expression suggested she had been through a lot of hurt and work in her short space of time on earth. She shared his unique eyes but had oaken hair unlike his. Her dress was smeared with mud which Bai noticed and he asked.

"Hard day in the fields mother?" She smiled and spoke in an angelic tone to her child

"Every day is hard in the fields Bai, I have to work a lot more since.." She looked away from her son and stared across he lake Bai looked at the floor. Hatred flared up inside of him. His father was a great warrior of Wu but was taken from him by the hands of Cao Cao when he was still a child.

He looked up at his mother trying to think of words of comfort but when none came to him he just embraced her. She looked down at her child and smiled a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bai you must promise me something" Bai looked up at his mother

"What do you wish mother" She stroked back the hair out of his eyes so she could look deep into both of them. Even though she shared the same unique colour of eye they still created curiosity even in her.

"You mustn't join the war for unity" Bai released his mother and turned away from her. He looked back up to the clouds searching for the cloud that looked like a horse when he couldn't find it he looked back to the ground.

"Father would want me to go to war." He said sternly. His mother put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and spoke.

"Your father would want you to be safe and for me to..." Bai whirled round to face his mother tears bawling down his face and he spat

"Be alone?" his mother broke down into tears and began to shake uncontrollably

"Ive heard you in your sleep Bai every night you dream of.."

"Killing Cao Cao..." Bai ended her sentence and turned away once again. He trod off towards the village he had decided long before him and his mother had this conversation the next time Wu came recruiting here he would join them and train to be a warrior just like his father before him. He would avenge his father.

His mother stood staring after her child she had known since the day the message came that her husband was killed that he would fight.

_How can war that has claimed so many possibly create peace_ she thought to herself.

Bai climbed up to the top of the hill that overlooked the village and the lake. Underneath a great oak tree stood a single wooden cross. He sat next to the cross and stared out towards the lake. He sat for hours not saying a word with his father just staring at the lake until the sky began to turn red and the sun started to disappear behind the distant mountains. Bai turned to his fathers grave and spoke

"I'm going to join the fight father." He sat in silence for a short moment and tears rolled down his face once again. He seemed to cry more and more since his father passed away. He wiped away the tears. He had to become strong if he was to become a warrior.

He pushed himself to his feet and stood on the edge of the hill. He let out a mighty roar that shock the village around him.

"CAO CAO YOU SHALL PAY!" Bai panted for breath rage filling his body. He had enough of waiting for Wu to come to him. He was going to go to Wu. To the nearest town and sign up to join the army. He run back down the hill to his house. Burst through the doors and ignored his mothers calls to him.

He pushed the door to his fathers room open. He stood in awe of the room as he always had. Tapestry's covered the walls dictating battle stances and legends of great warriors that his father favoured. In the centre of the room stood a lone desk with a glass cabinet on top of it. Bai walked to the cabinet and tenderly dragged his fingers along it. Inside the cabinet lay his fathers sword. It was a long blade with the swords name carved into he metal of the blade itself elegantly it read 'Bi Dawan'. The hilt of the blade contained a single ruby. A smile came on Bis face as he saw the blade. His Mother kept the key to the glass cabinet hidden from him but he needed a sword if he was going to fight for Wu he needed a blade.

He pulled back his elbow and shut his eyes as he smashed the cabinet with his elbow. He ignored the blood and took his fathers sword and grabbed a sheath from his wardrobe.

He strapped the sword it his waist and ran out of the house with his mothers screams echoing in his mind.

He did not care about his mothers fear for his life. He did not care about the glass in his arm. He did not care about anything except Cao Caos head.

He ran to the edge of town where a farm was stationed. He glanced at the road and the field to see if anyone was near when he was sure there wasn't anyone around he hopped over the fence and ran to the stables. He slipped inside unnoticed. Slowly he walked up and down the stables examining each horse. Finally he decided on an snow white horse. He let the horse out of its stable and picked up a saddle which was hanging next to the stable doors. Bai slung it over the horses back and tied it on. He then clambered on to the horses back and dug his feet into its sides. The horse fired out of the stable and hurdled the fence gracefully onto the road.

Bai placed his hand on his fathers swords hilt and tightened his grasp around it.

_Cao Cao_


End file.
